


Solemnly Swear

by mjoInir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Book One, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Teen Pregnancy, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjoInir/pseuds/mjoInir
Summary: ❝ The cost of freedom is always high, [...] And one path we shall never choose, and that is the path of surrender, or submission. ❞War is becoming harder to ignore, as the body count rises so do tensions between students at Hogwarts.Gwendolyn just wanted to graduate Hogwarts and become a Dragonologist, but with the Dark Lord beginning to threaten her friends and relationships, she will have to put those plans on hold and fight for what she believes in.





	1. Traincars

Gwendolyn sat in her quaint room flipping through the pages of an old muggle book she wasn't particularly reading. Her heart felt heavy — for the house was quiet and not filled with laughter and chatter as it once used to be filled with. Her eldest brother was no longer under the same roof and to be frank, she was not too sure as to where he was. He was three years her senior, and he should have been moving out anyways, but it was the manner of which he had left. It had been a bitter parting for the entire family, their father practically kicking him out.

"Gwendolyn! Gregory! We're going to be late!"

The twins glanced at each other from across the hallway, their doors almost directly across from each other. They were the only two to share the upstairs, since their brother was no longer sharing Gregory's room, it left only the twins. The only other room was the bathroom at the end of the hall.

They dealt with the same thing every year, rushing to get to King's Cross on time so they didn't miss their train. They never did, in fact, miss it. But they had all cut it pretty close in years previous.

They both had their suitcases ready — having been ready a few days beforehand. Gregory grabbed onto his owl's cage, who flapped his grey wings in anticipation. Hermes let out a hoot and blinked his yellow eyes in curiosity, before staring up at Gregory.

"Binx," Gwendolyn called. Her black cat came pattering down the hallway before stopping beside her. She reached and picked the cat up, and then dragged her suitcase with her other hand.

"Coming, Mum!" Gregory shouted back, following Gwendolyn down the hallway and then down the stairs.

Their mother, Pandora Russell — a relatively tall woman — was rushing around the kitchen. She already had on her coat, and her hat, but she still felt like she was forgetting something. She felt her twelve inch, English Oak wand tucked safely in her inner jacket pocket, so it couldn't be that. Her purse was on the table, filled with random muggle objects and she only carried it because it was a cultural muggle norm.

Her blonde hair was cut short, an inch or two under her chin and had a wavy curl. She had on only a thin layer of mascara that made her lavender-blue eyes appear bigger. Pandora turned quickly, facing her two children and gave a relieved smile.

Gwendolyn was about her mother's height, with longer blonde hair with the same curl her mother's had. Besides her eyes, everything else about her face was her father's: his sharp cheekbones, his pointed nose, and his smile. However, the ivory skin tone was her mother's, like everyone on Pandora's side.

Gregory was built very much like his dad, tall and sinewy. He had his mother's lavender-blue eyes and her button nose. His short hair was blond, growing slightly darker by each passing year. 

"Where's Dad?" asked Gwendolyn, letting go of her suitcase and scratching between Binx's ears.

Pandora peered over towards the door, "He's—"

"Sorry! Sorry!" The door opened and closed behind the man, Leander Russell — their father. "Everyone ready?"

His brown hair was swept across his forehead, brown eyes dancing from the reflection of the lights. He was grinning, his sharp features obvious. If he was ever angry, their father could be a frightening man, which became apparent the night Oliver left home.

"Let's go, lovelies, or we're going to be late for our train to London." Pandora quickly ushered her children outside, while Leander ran to get his and his wife's luggage.

"We can just use the Floo, Mum." grumbled Gregory, glancing down at Hermes.

"Oh, shush." Gwendolyn elbowed her brother with a roll of her eyes. She knew Gregory was not very happy with their brother gone, since they had all been pretty tight-knit, but she knew deep down he understood why he was gone.

"We have our own flight to catch in London," their mother told them before realization dawned on her. "Oh! I forgot. Your father and I are traveling to Alaska for a few weeks."

"Alaska?" Gregory raised an eyebrow. How could someone forget that? he thought, knowing his mother hated traveling by Floo.

"To study the Alaskan Beaked Dragon!" Pandora gave a wide smile, turning to see her husband close their front door. Perhaps she wasn't telling them the full story, but they did not need to know right now — they didn't need to know they were traveling to meet with their oldest child in secret, in hopes of helping him.

The twins nodded in understanding. Their grandmother had been the one to discover that species of dragon in 1924. Their grandmother had been, and still was, a fantastic Dragonologist. However, she was currently living a relatively quiet, cozy life in Weymouth with their grandfather.

"Maybe next summer we can all go to Hawaii," Leander suggested, sending a hopeful smile towards his wife.

Gwendolyn beamed, "The Hawaiian Hissing Dragon?"

Pandora chuckled, "Yes, love. I've been dying to go there, too."

"Don't you think a family vacation to go see a dragon is a bit strange?" asked Gregory.

"It's a unique dragon, Greg," argued Gwendolyn. "I mean, we can even ask Nanna about it!"

"It's a small dragon on a hot and volcanic island."

"Islands." Gwendolyn corrected. "On hot and volcanic islands."

"It'll be nice to adventure together, won't it?" Pandora pondered, glancing at her husband, to which he smiled in reassurance — they were missing their eldest son, much like the twins were.

Gregory shrugged, "I suppose it could be worse."

"That's the spirit!" Leander patted his son's shoulder. "Now, let's catch that train!"

* * *

The train to London went smoothly for [4/5ths of] the Russell family, Leander and Gregory chatting about the Ministry and Leander's adventures of being an Auror. Pandora sat reading a book on Alaska and its terrain. Gwendolyn had her legs crossed, Binx curled in her lap, purring soundly as she read The Alaskan Discovery by Grace Sinclair, a book her grandmother had written in late 1924.

The thought of the family trip to Hawaii got her excited about dragons, briefly forgetting the grim reality, her and her mother's favorite creature. She even asked to borrow her mother's copy of The Odd Dragon, which was about the Hawaiian Hissing Dragon and had also been written by her grandmother. Although the dragon had been discovered in 1895, little had been known about it until her grandmother stepped in to further the research.

When the train pulled into the station, the family had enough time to grab a quick bite to eat at a muggle shop before Gwendolyn and Gregory had to catch the train to Hogwarts.

"Well, I love you both," Pandora's eyes got teary, but she quickly blinked it away. "I will see you over Christmas break, all right?"

"Of course, Mum." The twins chorused, giving their mother a hug.

"Write too, when you can," Leander added, "Never be afraid to ask for help, your mum and I always have your backs."

Gwendolyn hugged her father tight, "I love you, Dad," She released him before adding, "Be sure to share what happens in Alaska! I'm excited to know."

"Of course, sweetie,"

Gregory hugged his father quickly. Although he was growing older, he knew family was important. Family had always been so important to the Russell's, and the Scamander's (their mother's side of the family).

"We love you,"

"Go, go, before you're late!"

Gwendolyn laughed and waved as she hurried aboard the train, Binx in one arm, her luggage in the other. Gregory followed quickly behind, Doris in her cage, squawking.

"Gwen!" yelled a familiar voice, making Gwendolyn smile.

"Pari!" Gwendolyn called out in return, seeing her best friend running to her.

Pari Delhi was shorter than Gwen, with straight silky, black hair and a warm beige, maple skin tone. She was wearing a red blouse and a long skirt.

"I'll see you later," said Gregory before disappearing into a compartment with his friends, after their luggage had been collected.

"Come on," Pari grabbed Gwen's elbow and pulled her forward and into another compartment.

"What's got you so excited?" Gwen asked, letting go of Binx, who hopped down onto the seat and curled up.

Pari rolled her eyes, "Not excited — mix of nervousness, anxiety and I guess excitement? I don't know."

"Just breathe," Gwen placed her hands on Pari's shoulders, "In. Out. There you go!"

"Okay, okay, breathing." Pari nodded, her eyes closed.

"Good," Gwen smiled and then sat down beside Binx, leaning against the window. "Now, what's got you so nervous?"

"My mum was telling me that if I do exceptional this year then I'll finally be able to take that trip to France. I'm so scared I'll screw it up somehow. I mean, after the O.W.L.'s and now we're on our N.E.W.T.'s and I just don't know how I'm going to handle this years workload."

"Relax, Pari, you're going to do exceedingly well this year. We can study together and I'm sure Maria can help too," said Gwen, thinking of their other friend, who was considerably good with school.

"I'm especially nervous because Vold—"

Maria Torres walked up to the compartment and slid open the door, cutting Pari short. Maria had a beaming smile, but her eyes were sparkling with untold secrets. Her skin was a sun kissed beige, with dark brown hair and pretty brown eyes to match.

"Guess what?" Maria sing-songed, taking a seat next to Binx and across from Pari.

Pari quirked an eyebrow and Gwen turned her head to look at the shorter girl. Maria was practically bouncing in her seat she was so excited.

"Guess what I just heard," Maria tried again, urging her two friends to say something.

"That if you kiss a frog, it turns into a handsome prince?" Gwen raised an eyebrow, not entirely amused with the guessing game.

Maria frowned and shook her head, "No," she rolled her eyes before continuing, "I heard Sirius Black talking about you." she told Gwen.

Gwen rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat with a 'humph'. "And here I believed it would be something interesting."

"How is that not interesting?" Maria cried, glancing between the other two uninterested girls.

"It's Sirius Black," said Pari with a shrug. Pari knew, as Gwen's best friend, that she wasn't very interested in any one since getting her heart broken last year.

"Exactly!"

"Look, we know you've had a crush on him since, like, forever but him talking about a girl isn't new." Pari explained. "He'll be talking about someone else in a day or two."

Maria frowned and crossed her arms, making Gwen and Pari chuckle. When the trained rolled into motion, the girls then fell into conversation about their summer, Maria explaining her trip to Egypt and Pari talking about how her younger brother broke his leg in a football accident. Gwen had not had the most interesting summer, she tried to explain, but she had got to visit her Nanna and Poppa, and her parents were having secret meetings once a week, but neither Gwen nor Gregory knew what they were about.

"Strange," Pari said, "For wizards, your parents seem mostly normal."

Maria nodded in agreement just as another witch entered their compartment. Elaine Powell was not short, but she was not tall, she was noticeably average. She had a pink lipped smile and messy brown hair, with a pair of dark brown eyes that constantly danced with mischief.

"El, how've you been?" Gwen greeted, rubbing Binx's head, who was now curled up in her lap.

"Same old, I guess," she shrugged, sitting next to Pari. "Stayed home mostly all summer, only left to go to Paris with my aunt for a few days. Nothing spectacular."

The three girls nodded at Elaine and she sighed. The three girls looked back at her.

"Gwen," Elaine began, her eyes growing darker with sadness. "Why didn't you write? You said you would."

Gwen raised her eyebrows momentarily, "I'm sorry, El, I completely forgot. I got busy studying with my mum when I was home. Greg's owl was busy delivering for him and the family owl was constantly taking letters back and forth from my uncle's."

"Oh," she said, with a frown. "that's okay."

Gwen tried to smile reassuringly at her, but to her, it came off forced and therefore, not at all genuine. Elaine got bored easily and like to be in constant communication with people, as the years had revealed to her.

"El, would you be interested in my story about Sirius?" Maria asked, looking hopeful.

Elaine raised a critical eyebrow, "Why?"

"I heard him talking about Gwen!"

Pari and Gwen rolled their eyes and glanced at each other in an almost exasperated manner.

Both of Elaine's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

Maria nodded eagerly. Gwen began to tune them out and continued reading The Alaskan Discovery, which Pari took particular interest in. Gwen promised to let her borrow it after she was done. They were both quick readers and she was sure her mother wouldn't mind. Pari was her most trusted friend.

The rest of the train ride for the four friends went quiet, except for an occasional comment by Maria or Elaine, discussing upcoming classes. Pari added her two sense about their timetables and Gwen stayed unusually quiet.

She sighed, placing her book next to her. "I'm going to get into my robes, I'll be back in a jiffy."

Honestly, Gwen was nursing a headache and although she adored her friends, they weren't helping. Like her mother, Gwendolyn could get massive migraines followed by a flash of events, or visions. Nothing truly spectacular, they only started getting worse with Lord Voldemort on the rise. Although these visions were solid, she considered herself a low-class Seer, an unfortunate trait passed down from her grandmother, to her mother and then to her. For this reason, Gwen avoided crystal balls and tea leaves, except when she had to take her O.W.L. in Divination.

She did need advice, because her grandmother, Grace, never had headaches after a crystal ball reading or reading tea leaves, the two things she used the most. Her mother liked to avoid it, mostly, but she could sometimes hear her parents discussing it in the late hours of the evening. She didn't get visions often, they were few and far between, but due to her lack of experience, visions came with migraines.

Gwen started down the hall of compartments, heading towards where she could change in peace. She was rubbing her temple, her eyes pinched shut, flashes of light crossing her vision. She saw the angry, dark clouds and then a face forming from them, roaring out into the night. With a flash of green, the vision ended and Gwen took a deep breath, steadying herself.

She swallowed thickly before continuing towards her destination, her mind whirling with what the vision could mean before she walked smack into the back of someone.

"Oh, I'm so—" Gwen looked up to see Sirius Black turn to look at her. "—sorry."


	2. Hogwarts

Sirius was already dressed in his Gryffindor robes, now with a smug smirk adorning his features. He had dark grey eyes, appearing almost black in the low light of the train corridor. He had long black hair, that came down to his chin. He was handsome, Gwen admitted, but maybe that was just because she had a headache and couldn't quite think straight.

"Russell, isn't it?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

Gwen's eyes narrowed and she raised an eyebrow in return, "Black, isn't it?"

Sirius's smirk widened, "Fancy going on a date with me to Hogsmade this weekend?"

Gwen gave him a confident grin, "Only in your dreams, Black," she moved passed him, "Now, if you'll excuse me. . ."

And Gwen was off down the hall, walking with her shoulders back and her head held high. Her satisfied smirk did not waver until she was well off down the hall. She was not much interested in guys like Sirius, as someone the year previous had broken her heart.

Sirius watched her leave with a tiny frown. _Everyone_ said yes to him. Normally he tested the waters and snogged a few girls — never taking most of them on a _real_ date, only one girl during the beginning of his fifth year. However, he liked Gwendolyn's confidence and her wit, and perhaps he had sounded too cocky when he was being honestly genuine about wanting to take her to Hogsmade. Sirius did not want to end up like James, pining over a girl he was never sure would like him back (even though James thought Lily was denying she loved him). He pondered the chase for a moment, hoping he could show her he was being genuine and headed back into the compartment with his friends, hoping they could lend a helping hand.

They were the Marauders, so of course they did.

* * *

Gwen returned to her own compartment not too long after she left. Her friends had followed her lead and changed into their robes themselves. Pari looked up in curiosity, and when Gwen met her gaze, she knew there was something she wanted to tell her. Yet, because she didn't open her mouth yet, Pari could only assume she wanted to tell her while they were alone.

"We've arrived!" Maria squealed, a massive grin stretched across her face. She looked elated; Maria loved Hogwarts — particularly Herbology, which she was a master at.

The four girls were all trying to ignore the fact that the world was becoming a much darker place. Muggle borns were being targeted and murdered, and a war was beginning. People were dying, and it left most students feeling gloomy.

While each of the girls were outstanding in Charms, Pari was also very keen with Potions and Transfiguration. Both Gwen and Elaine excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, however Gwen was particularly very good with Care for Magical Creatures and Divination, even when she did her best to avoid the latter.

Once they gathered outside, the First Years went on their way on the boats, while the rest of students went on the carriages. The four girls shared their own carriage, which was one of the last.

Once arriving, their luggage being taken to their dorms, they all gathered in the Great Hall for the Sorting and then to eat.

Gwen could see her youngest cousin (who was a year older) sitting over by the other Seventh Year Hufflepuffs, chatting idly. She hadn't talked to Eleanor since the beginning of the summer and Gwen silently vowed to herself to strike up a conversation eventually.

After eating a plate full of several different foods, Gwen found herself to be exhausted. Pari was happily talking to a nervous First Year, trying to ease her anxiety. Gwen eagerly told the new student how much Hogwarts had helped her grow as an individual and as a witch.

"If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask either of us." Gwen said with a gentle smile.

"Could you," the eleven-year-old looked away shyly, "help me find my classes tomorrow?"

"Of course. Meet us in the Gryffindor Common Room in the morning. We'll wait for you."

The young girl smiled in relief, "I'm Rhea Cho."

"Pari Delhi." Pari smiled warmly before sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Gwendolyn Russell, but you can call me Gwen. Everyone does."

Rhea looked relaxed and she nodded, "Nice to meet both of you. Thank you."

The rest of the night went without a hitch, the First Years being escorted to their dormitories. Gwen and Pari walked themselves to the Gryffindor Tower, talking in hushed voices.

Pari let out a low whistle, "You said no to Sirius? _Awesome_."

"Oh, hush." Gwen rolled her eyes. "He'll be moving onto someone else soon enough."

Pari pursed her lips, "Unlike Potter. Wonder if he's still crushing on Lily."

They shared a knowing glance before laughing to themselves.

* * *

It was not long until Gwen turned in for the night. Pari followed not long after, and then Elaine and Maria and their other roommates, Marlene McKinnon and Mary Macdonald.

Although Gwen was growing more and more tired as the night continued, she found herself completely restless. She was worried about her brother and what kind of trouble he was probably getting into. Ever since she had found that Dark Arts Manifesto in Gregory and Oliver's room while searching for a book Gregory borrowed, she knew he was in trouble. Her parents did not tolerate things like the Dark Arts and he had fessed up to being the one who had brought it into their home. Gwendolyn could still hear her parents yelling and Oliver screaming back.

She tossed and turned until she could bare it no longer. With a deep sigh, she got to her feet, grabbed a book and went down into the common room.

No one else was awake, but the fire crackled as if it was alive and talking. She took a blanket and sat at the edge of the fire and opened her book. It happened to be a muggle book she must have accidentally grabbed from Pari's collection. Yet, she read anyways, her mind wavering to the boy who had crushed her heart. Not by cheating, oh it had been worse. She saw him hanging around the wrong crowd, and that discussion led to her discovering how much he hated Muggles. That white-blond haired boy had called Pari a mudblood, which threw Gwendolyn into a rage. Their quarrel turned to hateful words and a screaming match, and if it had not been broken up when it did, everyone in that courtyard would swear it would have turned into a deadly duel.

When she actually began to read, it did not take long before she found herself getting drowsy and unable to keep her eyes open much longer. She decided to finally go to sleep and curled into her bed, Binx sleeping soundly next to her.

Her dream world was black, as usual. She tended to not have dreams unless it was connected to some sort of vision or future event.

Yet, she was too tired that night and was very thankful to not have any sort of vision that weighed her down the following morning.

When she woke, she felt more at ease. Not completely rested, but enough to last her through the day. She made her way to the showers to wash her hair and changed into her robes.

Rhea was waiting patiently in the common room, a nervous smile on her lips. She almost appeared to be shaking, her eyelids fluttering quickly, her hand tapping her thigh. She almost looked like she would pass out.

"Hey," Gwen called her attention quietly. "We're going to go to the Great Hall to have something to eat and then we'll take you to your classes, okay?"

Rhea nodded wordlessly, eyes flickering over to the stairs, watching Pari descend. Behind her was Maria, and Elaine arrived a few minutes after.

"One of us, probably Pari or I, will meet you outside of each of your classes so you won't get lost."

"Thank you," Rhea told Gwen quietly.

Gwen smiled at her and they left for the Great Hall, Rhea taking in all the sights of the castle. The Hall was steadily filling with people, and Gwen took her seat with her friends, Rhea sitting mutely beside her.

"Hey," Gwen called the attention of two First Year girls walking passed, who looked at her with wide eyes. "This is Rhea, mind if she ate with you?"

They glanced at Rhea and shook their heads. They smiled and Rhea stared at Gwen, eyes wide and questioning.

"It doesn't hurt to try to make friends," Gwen whispered to her as she got up to follow the two girls slightly farther down the table.

Pari grinned at Gwen. That was exactly how they met, an older year had suggested Pari sit with a few other First Years and bam! Pari and Gwen became best friends.

"Hey, Russell!" called a familiar voice from the doors of the Great Hall.

Gwen's head turned in the direction of the voice, eyes snapping to meet the culprit. It did not take her long to recognize the Gryffindor robes, black hair and wide smirk. Her eyebrows furrowed.

_Sirius Black._

Maria almost screamed, holding her hand tight over mouth to keep any noise in. Elaine quickly glanced at Maria, then Sirius, then to Gwen, and then back to Sirius.

Everyone was watching them now, Gwen's eyes glued to Sirius as he marched his way towards her. James Potter was walking right next to him, the same smirk present.

"What do you want, Black?" Gwen asked him lowly, an eyebrow raised. What was with his sudden interest in _her?_

"Same thing as last time," he told her casually, with a sly smirk. His nerves, coupled with James next to him, he still appeared to be cocky. His dark eyes were watching her every move intently, trying to gauge a reaction.

Gwen stood from her empty plate and Pari followed her lead, staring at the two boys with a confident grin. The other two girls followed suit.

"So you'll get the same answer as last time," Gwen started passed him. "In your dreams, Black."


End file.
